Heating, Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are commonly used to condition air within buildings and other structures. Such HVAC systems also often include a heat source such as a furnace or a boilers, a cooler such as an air conditioner, a ventilator, one or more controllers and/or other devices. In some cases, HVAC systems can include actuatable valves such as air dampers, water valves, gas valves, ventilation flaps, louvers, and/or other actuatable devices that help regulate or control the flow of fluid in the HVAC system.
Many HVAC systems include devices that are located in tight spaces, such as behind industrial process equipment, within walls, crawl spaces, or attic spaces of a building or other structure. These areas are often poorly illuminated and/or cramped, leaving little room for installation and/or maintenance. Access for tools or even a second hand can often be difficult and problematic. A similar problem often exists for actuatable valves and/or other equipment used in industrial processes.
Control and/or power cables are often fed through a conduit to connect to such devices. In many cases, the conduit must be connect to the device at fixed location on the device and from a fixed direction. Because of this, and in some installations, the control and/or power cables must make an immediate bend just outside of the device, which can be difficult to manage in cramp and/or poorly illuminated spaces. In some cases, the space itself may prevent sufficient access to connect a conduit to the fixed location on the device from the fixed direction.
What would be desirable is a device that facilitates connecting a conduit and/or threading wires to the device from different directions, which may promote easier installation and/or maintenance in the field, especially in cramped and/or poorly illuminated areas.